finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt (Final Fantasy XII)
.)]] Hunts are a series of sidequests in Final Fantasy XII in which the player hunts down particularly strong monsters, usually causing trouble to the general public of a town or tribe, or sometimes a single person. The monsters being hunted are referred to as "Marks" and in some instances, "Elite Marks". Procedure The procedure is quite simple. Once the player obtains information of a Mark through a bill, or an Elite Mark from Montblanc, the player must then find the petitioner and speak with him or her to officially accept the Hunt. If the player does not do so, but defeats the Mark before officially accepting the hunt, the player forfeits the reward. After having spoken with the petitioner and choosing to accept the Hunt, the player must locate the Mark, according to hints or directions from the petitioner, and defeat it. There are some hunts which require the player to complete additional tasks, such as giving acquired items to specific recipients. Upon completing the hunt, the player must report back to the petitioner, from whom he will receive a reward. Every hunt has a specific reward, though it is not revealed to the player until hunt completion. Hunt board locations The player can find out about hunts by checking the notice board in towns. All boards have the same bills posted. *Royal City of Rabanastre - the Sandsea tavern. Montblanc in Clan Centurio headquarters also tells the player of Elite Mark hunts. *Nalbina Fortress - Jajim Bazaar. *Skycity of Bhujerba - the Cloudborne Bar. *Phon Coast - Hunters' Camp. *Imperial City of Archades - Granch's Requisites. *Port at Balfonheim - the Whitecap tavern. Marks Information on regular Marks are found on boards all through Ivalice. Each board has the same bills, so the player can see if any new bills have been posted from any board in the world. Marks can be difficult to deal with and their difficulty increases exponentially at each new rank. A Rank II mark requires the characters to be leveled up at least 3-5 levels higher than a Rank I mark. The top Rank marks at level VII can usually only be beaten by character levels above 40. Marks usually excel in maybe one attribute, e.g. defense, and usually have only one, rarely two, special skills, which can be somewhat devastating if simply ignored. Elite Marks As the name suggests, Elite Marks are more dangerous than regular Marks. The bills for Elite Marks can be obtained only by speaking with Montblanc, after becoming a member of Clan Centurio. Even though Montblanc tells the player about the Elite Mark, in most cases he only acts as a mediator, so the player still has to talk to the actual petitioner in order to accept the Hunt. In a sense, Montblanc's function is the same as that of a petition board. Elite Marks usually have several high attributes and special skills, making them extremely dangerous. For example, the Rocktoise can double its current level multiple times at any time during battle and the Trickster, an oversized pure-white chocobo, is able to turn invisible (though the player can still see its outlines when close enough) making the characters unable to target it until it turns visible again. Its high running speed also makes it too fast to catch up to and run away from. Hunt order Marks #Rogue Tomato #Thextera #Flowering Cactoid #Wraith #Nidhogg #White Mousse #Ring Wyrm #Wyvern Lord #Marilith #Enkelados #Croakadile #Ixtab #Feral Retriever #Vorpal Bunny #Mindflayer #Bloodwing Atomos Roblon Braegh Darksteel Vyraal Lindwyrm Overlord Goliath Deathscythe Deathgaze Diabolos Piscodaemon Wild Malboro Catoblepas Fafnir Pylraster Elite Marks Chickatrice, Cluckatrice Rocktoise Orthros Gil Snapper Trickster Antlion Carrot Gilgamesh with Enkidu Belito Behemoth King Ixion God or Devil? (Shadowseer, Pandaemonium, Slyt, Fenrir, Phoenix) Yiazmat Unofficial Hunt Taken up in the Tchita Uplands to defeat an unknown Mark. Does not appear in the Clan Primer: *Mandragoras - Alraune King, Mandragora Prince, Onion Queen, Pumpkin Star, Topstalk Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Hunts de:Mob-Jagd